


Thor

by roman_numeral



Series: Loki's Self Discovery [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has Thor been up to while he remains mortal in Midgard and while Loki rules in Asgard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes this is not beta-ed.

 

________

 

            Thor learns to be mortal and to live among Midgardians. In his new found humility, he knows he is lucky to have Jane at his side. Without her, he fears what would become of himself without her guidance and her patience.

            After much prodding, the SHIELD Agent Coulson has finally returned her years of work. And even though he is mortal and has no solid proof to show, they believe him to be the legendary god of thunder who has been cast down and can no longer wield Mjolnir.

            Thor helps Jane in her research, provides her with information of the universe she would otherwise never come to know.

            But Thor feels restless, he feels stuck. He’s used to going on adventures, fighting Frost Giants, visiting other realms. Now he’s in a house with walls that at times seem to close in on him.

            In his attempt to feel a little bit of freedom, and because he knows he should purchase his own items, Thor decides to get a job. SHIELD graciously gives him an ID and working papers and Thor begins applying at different places. He wants to work outdoors and he’s honestly grateful when he procures a landscaping job. He’s able to work with his hands and see the beauty of Midgard.

            But after a few months he becomes restless again. He doesn’t wish to burden Jane with his selfish feelings so he keeps them to himself. At night he walks out the house and looks up to the sky. He stares at the many stars and remembers how different they look in Asgard, so much bigger and brighter. He misses his mother, and father, and he misses Loki.

            He imagines himself going on an adventure with Loki, fighting an adversary, winning and presenting some treasure to his wonderful mother.

            “Thor? Are you okay?” Jane comes out the house and sits next to him in the backyard.

            “Aye, Jane. I’m just remembering my family. I wonder how they fare.”

            “You miss, them,” she says compassionately.

            “Yes, I cannot help it.”

            “Tell me about them.”

            A smile appears on Thor’s face. It’s good to talk to someone about the people he loves and misses. “My mother, Frigga is her name, she is the most beautiful lady in all of Asgard. She’s full of wisdom, the most caring person I have ever known. You remind me of her.”

            “Oh?” Jane isn’t sure if that’s a good thing. To remind a man of his mother. But then she remembers Frigga is a goddess and takes it as a compliment.

            “You are unbelievably patient and so caring, just like her. My father, Odin, he is the wisest being in all the nine realms. Lords all over the universe seek his wisdom. He is the Allfather, full of power. And there’s my brother, Loki. He’s a sorcorrer, some say he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. We would go on adventures. I was the reckless one, jumping into battle without thought. But I only ever did it because I knew he was there beside me, he would never let anything happen to me and I would never let any harm befall him. I miss them.”

            Jane nods in understanding. She can’t imagine landing in another world, being away from her family and friends.

 

            Thor treasures the visits from his friends; Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Sif.

            Jane has learned to order ten extra large pizzas whenever Volstagg appears at her front door. Sometimes she stays, curious to learn about them and their life in Asgard.

            At first she feels a little uncomfortable with Sif. The woman is beautiful. Tall and lean with wonderful golden hair and bright violet eyes. Jane wonders if she ever dated Thor. But her worries are quickly appeased. Sif and Thor act as friends do. And it is quickly apparent Sif is a fearsome warrior and doesn’t care much for being someone’s girlfriend.

            “Anybody want a soda?” Jane offers as she carries the pizzas into the living room.

            The four warriors look at each other with confusion on their faces.

            Thor gives a good hearty laugh. “’Tis a sweet sugary drink with bubbles in it.”

            “Is it good?” Volstagg asks.

            “Aye, grape is most delicious.”

            “Then we shall all try grape!” Volstagg declares.

            When Volstagg has eaten most of the pizza and there’s a mountain of soda cans to the side of the room, Thor asks about his family.

            “Your father is still in Odin sleep,” Sif says. “Your mother remains by his side for the most part.”

            “And Asgard? Is it in danger? Will the Frost Giants declare war?”

            Sif shakes her head. “It seems the treaty is holding. Not one attempt at war has been made by them.”

            “Loki is a good king,” Hogun says the thing no one thought they would ever say.

            “Who would have thought,” Fandral chuckles.

            “How is my brother?” Thor asks in a somber tone.

            “He seems to be doing fine. He is not the type to go out in public and shake hands with all the people. You know your brother; for the most part he keeps to himself if he can.”

            Thor nods to it all. He wishes he could go back to Asgard, he doesn’t care he’s not the heir, he just wants to go back. He wants to hug his mother, and tell his father that the lesson has been learnt, he wants to tell Loki that he is proud of him.

            He wishes his friends farewell and hugs them all in turn.  

 

            When the tesseract reappears, Thor gets offered a job at SHIELD as a consultant. He lets them know everything there is to know about the cube of immense power. He meets Earth’s mightiest heroes and is in awe of what mortals are capable of.

            He understands very little of Stark’s and Banner’s scientific language but is amazed at the Man of Iron’s ability and the Hulk’s immense strength. He has deep respect for the Black Widow and Hawkeye, and tries to emulate Captain America’s deep sense of respect, morality, and sense of duty for country and defenseless people. Thor suspects that Odin would be proud if he were like the Captain, full of honor, and strength without all the arrogance Thor used to posses.

            They locate the tesseract but the enemy proves to be clever and attacks them in the helicarrier. There is chaos, bullets fly everywhere, and the enemy appears to have the upper hand.

            Thor forgets his mortality, forgets how fragile his body really is and how easily it can be broken. He picks up a weapon and fights the enemy. He carries the injured crewmen to a safe room and keeps putting his life in danger by fighting the much stronger enemy. He confronts the mastermind of the attack, the one seeking to posses the power of the tesseract. He’s a madman skilled in sorcery and he throws Thor across the room as if he were nothing more than a puppet.

            Thor doesn’t give up. He picks himself up and grabs a weapon which has been constructed with the power of the tesseract and fires at the madman.

            The man is caught unawares, and is surprised when the blue fire from the weapon begins consuming him. He is a powerful man and he screams in pain as the fire keeps consuming up and finally, because of his own power and the tesseract’s he explodes sending Thor hard against a wall.

            Something drives into Thor’s back, he doesn’t know what, but he feels his vision dim at the edges.

            “Oh my god, Thor!” Natasha falls to her knees by his side and the Captain raises him up, removing the thick pipe from his back.

            “Medic! We need a doctor!” Stark yells. There’s panic in his face and grief in his eyes.

            “It’s okay my friends. I only hope… Valhalla will accept me.” Darkness takes over his vision. Thor can see a light before him, faint, and slightly blue in color.

            The five heroes feel useless as they watch the live leave Thor.  But as soon as the blue eyes close a spark flies just above Thor, crackling begins, and then his body is completely covered by lightning.

            “What’s going on?” Steve asks as he is forced to step back so the lightning won’t hit him.  

            “I have no idea,” Hawkeyes responds.

            And then a hammer makes a new hole in the helicarrier and instinctively Thor’s hand flies up to catch it.

            Thor, the god of thunder, is reborn.

            The Avengers are just happy he is alive, but they watch in awe as Thor is covered with his warrior’s armor, silver breastplate, and armguards with strange etchings on them, a regal red cape and a helmet with wings on the side.

            For a moment Thor looses himself in the ecstasy of having is power back. Lightning flies over him, thunder roars in the sky, Mjolnir sings with power.

            “Wow dude, that is way cool,” Iron Man says when Thir finally lands back in the helicarrier.

            “Thank you my friend. It feels good to be back.”

            “Well with Thor the god of thunder at our side, missions will be way easier.” Bruce comments.

            Discussion about what should be done with the cube immediately beings. Thor strongly informs them that the cube should go to Asgard.

            “As long as the cube is here, there will be others who will try to claim it. Asgard is the only realm strong enough to keep it safe.”

            Fury is deep in thought. “I do not want the thing here,” he states. “It will only bring Earth destruction if it remains. Thor, if you can get in contact with Asgard, then yes they can take it.”

            Thor flies to the middle of the Arizona desert and calls out to Heimdall. He calls out once, twice, thrice, and goes unanswered. “I do not want to break the treaty, I just want to give you the cube!” But still nothing.

            The cube is guarded at all times. Within two months three plans to steal the cube are thwarted by the Avengers.

            “That cube causes more trouble than it’s worth.” Stark comments and just as the words leave his mouth the alarm for the cube goes off.

            “Again!” Hawkeye readies his bow and follows behind his fellow comrades.

            Ironman raises all his weapons at the old man with a tall staff, Captain has his shield ready, Black Widow, and Haweye also have their weapons raised.

            “Stop! My friends stop!” Thor pushes his way to the front. “Father…”

            The Avengers immediately hide their weapons. This is Odin Allfather, King of Asgard.

            “Thor, my son,” he lays a hand on the heavily armored shoulder. “You have reclaimed what is rightfully yours.”

            Thor nods. “I have learned much here in Midgard.”

            “Yes, I see.” His eye goes over the superheroes. He has watched them from Asgard, seen what they do, and is proud his son is part of the team called Avengers. 

            “It is good to see you father.”

            Odin Allfather nods. “I have come for the cube and to bring you back to Asgard.”

            “Father, the treaty,” There is surprise in Thor’s face and voice.

            “The treaty has changed. Laufey is crafty and he…” Odin stops himself, for he remembers Thor knows nothing of Loki’s true parentage. “Let us first discuss the cube.”

            Commander Fury is called in and he quickly arrives at the Avengers Mansion.

            Only Thor and Captain America are allowed into the conference room with the two men.

            “What are your plans with the tesseract?” Nick Fury asks.

            “I have no plans for it. The tesseract will be guarded but not used. It is a weapon that should not exist, however it cannot be destroyed, therefore we shall guard it day and night.”

            Fury is satisfied with the answer. In its containment, he hands the cube to Odin Allfather.

            “And what about Thor?” The Captain asks. “He is needed here, he is part of the team.”

            “Thor is the heir to Asgard.”

            “But Loki-“ Thor begins and is quickly silenced by his father.

            “There is much we need to discuss Thor. Loki is at the moment unable to rule Asgard.”

            “Has something happened to him?”

            “Your brother is well. No harm has befallen him, I would not allow it. But you are a prince, Thor, and Asgard needs you.”

            Thor looks at Captain America. Just outside the room are his friends, comrades who have saved his life and in turn he has saved as well. He has dreamed for so long of returning to Asgard and yet he finds himself hesitating at the opportunity. But his father is right.  His duty is to his people and he must know what is happening with Loki.

            “I will return when I can,” he says to Fury and the Captain. “All you need to do is yell out my name and I will receive the message that you are in need.”

            Both Midgardians nod in understanding.

            Thor bids farewell to the Avengers and with the power of Gungnir and Heimdall they leave Midgard behind and arrive in Asgard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
